A lot of attention has been given to male sexual disorders including impotency. This has lead to the availability of a number of treatment options for male patients.
In contrast, there is a lack of therapies for treating female sexual dysfunction. Female sexual dysfunction such as disorders of sexual desire, arousal or orgasm is a common problem, affecting up to 43% of all women (Pauls et al, Obstret Gynecol Surv, 2005 60(3):3196-205). Both biological and psychological factors contribute to female sexual dysfunction.
Available treatments include psychological counseling to pairs or individuals. Where various side effects of medication contributes to female sexual dysfunction, altering medication or dosage may help in some cases.
During sexual arousal of the female, vasocongestion of the pelvic region leads to engorgement of the genitalia with blood leading to swelling of the external genitalia and erection of the clitoris. This is accompanied by lubrication of the vagina. In the female, the corpus cavernosa are two paired symmetrical extensions of the clitoris and engorgement of these is an important step during sexual arousal of the female.
Female sexual arousal is enhanced by stimulation of the vulva, by touching or caressing the clitoris, contributes to arousal.
Hand held or other external devices that stimulate the clitoris are well-known. For example U.S. Pat. No. 7,081,087B2 discloses a sexual aid that vibrates. There has been proposed a device for treating female sexual dysfunction that applies a vacuum or suction to the clitoris. This will create a negative pressure that promotes the engorgement of the clitoris with blood (Hovland Claire, U.S. Pat. No. 6,464,653B1).
The proposed device is implanted. An advantage with the implantation of a stimulating device is that it is always at hand and can conveniently be switched on before sexual intercourse. Hand held devices are more likely to cause embarrassment.
The local administration of prostaglandins to the female genetalia in order to treat female sexual dysfunction has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,207.
The implantation of a electrode that stimulates the peripheral nerves of the vulva has been described (US 2008/0103544).
In spite of the available treatments there is still a need for improved treatment of female sexual dysfunction.